guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Platinum Longbow
weapon stats inconsistency The weapon stats displayed in the box on this page are inconsistent to those found in the article Bow. I would go and test it myself, if I would remember which user had that nice bow testing flowchart on his userpage... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:36, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :Xasxas256 is the one w/the bow chart. --Rainith 19:11, 13 August 2006 (CDT) ::I think he mangled it at some point, since the current chart is wrong. (User talk:Xasxas256#Bow Chart.) --68.142.14.39 19:23, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks, I'll look into that. Maybe I can work it out nonetheless with help of the practice targets on the Isle of the Nameless. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:43, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Location I have yet to see this bow drop in Factions. Are there specific locations it is known to drop? If so, it might be worth mentioning in the article.--Vallen Frostweaver 14:19, 21 August 2006 (CDT) It dropped for me in Wajjun Bazaar from the Am Fah; I was travelling from Nahpui Quarter to complete the Straight to the Top quest. Stats are: 15-28 (req 11) 15% ^50, Poisonous and Armor+5. Aside from the high req-11, it's a very nice drop for my ranger. 71.68.14.67 20:20, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :A gold one just dropped for me on Shing Jea Island while doing the last stand. Thedarkmarine 08:39, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ditto. --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) I got a gold one to drop from a Shiro'ken outside the Harvest Temple, I failed to take a screenshot or to keep the bow because it sucked. I think it should say that it drops from all Shiro'ken instead of just the ones from those missions, unless someone doesnt believe me or something.--Thelordofblah 15:51, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Got a gold one from GW:EN dungeon chest --King Of Kamelott 19:58, 8 September 2007 (CDT) A gold from a Kurzick Ranger (Maishang Hills, the recruiting quest active). How common is this skin? --Bob III 16:57, 27 January 2007 (CST) A gold during Gyala Hatchery mission from a random kurzick guy... not max dmg so i sold as unid. :P req10 15^50 ne from chest in hardmode near a jade brotherhood patroll 84.82.12.16 16:06, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Got a gold inscribable one during Temple of the Damned off an Enchanted Bow. Also added that there is minute tinting and darkening/lightening. you can see this more clearly if you preview with black/white/purple dyes Got a Gold req 9 inscribable one on my first day of GWEN in a chest directly outside Sifhalla.Dekboi. 13:31, 17 September 2007 (CDT) req 12 one from a chest in Rragar's mengnage hmm seems they are not wanted anymore - i got a req 8 (15 in stance, 30hp and 20/20) and it wont sell - i thought req 8 was worth something in the region of 100K + 25E. How times change--XistdedOne 08:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) It has a really nice skin, and Req8 max-anything is pretty cool...but, unless it is Inscribable, 15^stance is meh on a Bow, and Longbows aren't too hot anyways. Flatbow, Recurve Bow, and Shortbow are the most popular, always. (T/ ) 08:15, 16 October 2007 (UTC)